Lenga construcha
Las lengas construchas'Compilacion dels articles de las wikipèdias anglesa, espanhòla, francesa e italiana (tanben dichas ''artificialas o bastidas''Notadament per Joan Francés Blanc dins son sit Lengas bastidas) son de lengas creadas per l'òme d'un biais conscient, e que son doncas pas lo resultat de l'evolucion d'una autra lenga. Lo ''glototeta (o glossopoèta) o fargaire de lenga o crea tot : la fonologia, la gramatica, lo vocabulari. Lo procès de creacion d'una lenga artificiala es apelat glossopoesia. Aquela creacion conscienta pòt respondre a mai d'un motiu : * afavorir la comunicacion entre parlaires de lengas tròp alonhadas, o tròp nombrosas – d'aquel tipe de lenga, que se ditz tanben lengas auxiliaras, lo mai conegut es l'esperanto * far la pròva de teorias lingüisticas o matematicas – demèst las lengas experimentalas (logicas o filosoficas) se pòt citar lo loglan * comunicar secrètament – son las lengas personalas, privadas o secrètas – la lingua ignota n'es un exemple pro ancian * participar a una òbra de creacion – literatura, art – o simplament s'amusar : las lengas artisticas o de ficcion mai conegudas son las de J. R. R. Tolkien e lo klingon. Terminologia Se pòt emplegar, notadament per l'esperanto, lo tèrme de lenga planificada. La majoritat dels lingüistas aiman melhor reservar aquela apelacion a las lengas naturalas que son reformadas (coma l'ebrieu modèrne o l'alemand). Acorchas Mantunas lengas, jos l'influéncia de l'anglés, an creat de neologismes que se sap pas encara se capitaràn plan. Per avèm : * l'anglés conlang (de constructed language) * lo catalan forjallengua (creat per Nicola Curat, 2005) o llengua artificial * l'espanhòl Ideolengua (creat per A. Condori en 2000) o lengua construida Per avèm : * l'anglés auxlang (de auxiliary language) * lo catalan auxillengua o llengua auxiliar * l'espanhòl auxilengua o lengua auxiliar Per avèm : * l'anglés englang e loglang (engineered language, logical language) * lo catalan logillengua o llengua lògica Per avèm : * l'anglés artlang (de artistic language) * lo catalan artillengua o llengua artística Exclusion S'exclutz normalament de las lengas construchas las lengas de jòc (argòt, revèrs, etc.) Tipologia Las lengas construchas se pòdon classificar segon lor logica de creacion. I a d'un latz las lengas a posteriori (o naturalas) que parton d'una o de mantuna lenga naturala (aital l'esperanto es fondamentalament romanic) e de l'autre latz las lengas a priori (o artificialas) que son complètament elaboradas. Las lengas a posteriori son tanben classificadas dins las familhas de lengas naturalas que ne son inspiradas. Per exemple, un fum de lengas eslavas del nòrd existisson, creadas notadament per Libor Sztemon : lo lydnevi, lo seversk... Se lo grop eslau del nòrd existís pas, poguèt aver agut existit a la debuta del desvolopament de las lengas eslavas, del costat de Novgorod. Las lengas artisticas se pòdon tanben classificar segon dos biaisses : pòdon èsser utilitàrias (aital lo klingon creat per Marc Okrand que lor fasiá mestièr una lenga pels klingons dins Star Trek) o creativas (aital lo sindarin creat per J. R. R. Tolkien fa partida de l'univèrs artistic de la Tèrra del Mièg – aquelas lengas son de còps dichas tanben ficcionalas). Istòria Abans lo sègle XIX Tre l'Antiquitat, amb lo Cratil de Platon, se comencèt a especular ambe la gramatica. Los mecanismes serviguèron primièr a explicar las lengas naturalas (latin, grèc, sanscrit) mai qu'a crear de lengas novèlas. Pasmens, Panini, dins sa gramatica del sanscrit, bastiguèt un ensems de règlas per explicar lo lengatge : sa gramatica es doncas una barreja de lenga naturala e de lenga artificiala. Las lengas artificialas pus ancianas èran mens consideradas coma construchas que coma subrenaturalas o misticas. La lingua ignota, producha per Ildegarda de Bingen al sègle XII, n'es un exemple. Es una mena d'argòt mistic. Un autre exemple de consequéncia es lo bâleybelen de Muhyi-i Gülseni, que son diccionari data de 1574. Aquel fa la pròva que las lengas construchas son pas exclusivas de l'occident europèu. Los cercaires cabalistics volián retrobar la lenga d'origina parlada al paradís per Adam e Èva. Lo primièr projècte crestian de lenga ideala, ne parla Dante Alighieri dins De vulgari eloquentia, qu'i cèrca la melhora varietat d'italian per la literatura. Un autre projècte de lenga perfiècha es lo de Ramon Llull, que son Ars magna aviá per tòca de convéncer los infidèls de la vertat de la fe crestiana. Èra una combinatòria basica d'una tièra de concèptes. A la Renaissença, los trabalhs de la Cabala e de Llull foguèron représ dins una amira magica, per d'aplicacions criptograficas. Un exèmple ne poiriá èsser lo manuscrit de Voynich. L'interès per l'Egipte anciana, en particular après la descobèrta de l'Hieroglyphica d'Horapollo, e los primièrs rescontres amb l'escritura chinesa virèron los esfòrces de cap a una lenga escricha perfiècha. Johannes Trithemius, dins Steganographia e Polygraphia, ensagèt de mostrar que totas las lengas pòdon èsser reduchas a una sola. Al sègle XVII, las lengas magicas foguèron de l'interès dels rosicrucians e dels alquimistas (coma John Dee). En 1623, Jakob Boehme parla d'una lenga naturala (Natursprache) dels sèns. Las lengas musicalas de la Renaissença èran ligadas al misticisme, a la magia e a l'alquimia. Se'n parla de còps coma la lenga dels aucèls. Lo projècte Solresol de 1817 reprenguèt lo concèpte d'un biais mai pragmatic. Lo sègle XVII foguèt lo de las lengas filosoficas o a priori. Demèst los autors, avèm Francis Lodwick (A Common Writing (1647) e The Groundwork or Foundation laid (or So Intended) for the Framing of a New Perfect Language and a Universal Common Writing (1652)), Thomas Urquhart (Logopandecteision, 1652), George Dalgarno (Ars signorum, 1661) e John Wilkins (Essay towards a Real Character, and a Philosophical Language, 1668). Lor produccion es una classificacion ierarquica que sa tòca èra a l'encòp l'expression orala e escricha. Dins sa lingua generalis (1678), Gottfried Leibniz a la meteissa tòca : un lexic de caractèrs que l'usancièr se'n servís per calcular de proposicions vraias. Leibniz e los enciclopedistas se mainèron qu'organizar la coneissença umana dins una ierarquia univòca èra pas possible, nimai de bastir una lenga a priori sus la sola classificacion de concèptes. Dins l'article Charactère de lEncyclopédie, d'Alembert fa una revista critica dels projèctes de lengas filosoficas del sègle d'avants. Après l'Encyclopédie'', los projèctes de lenga a priori venguèron de mai en mai marginals. D'individús, pas al fial de l'istòria de l'idèa, contunhèron de propausar de lengas filosoficas entrò la debuta del sègle XX (cf. Ro), mas las lengas engimbradas pus recentament an de tòcas plan mai modèstas : d'unas son limitadas a un domeni especific, coma lo formalisme matematic o lo calcul (cf. lo lincos e los lengatges de programacion), d'autres an per tòca d'eliminar las ambigüitats (cf. lo loglan e lo lojban) o de far al mai concís (p. ex. l'ithkuil, l'arahau). Ja l'Encyclopédie començava de s'interessar a las lengas auxiliaras a posteriori. Joachim Faiguet dins l'article Langue escriguèt una proposicion de gramatica laconica regularizada del francés. Al sègle XIX, una estonanta varietat d'aquelas lengas internacionalas auxiliaras foguèt producha. Louis Couturat e Léopold Leau dins l'Histoire de la langue universelle (1903) parlan de 38 projèctes. Dempuèi lo sègle XIX En 1869, Lucian Geoffroy, un poèta provençal, propausa d'utilizar l'occitan que considèra coma una lenga mòrta : La questioun d'uno lengo universalo es sóulevado despièi long-tèms... D'ùni an prepausa lou francé ; d'autre volon uno lengo novo, filousoufico o sintetico, facho ''à priori sic. Aquesto belèu sarié seco ; l'autro, farié d'envejous. La lengo prouvençalo es touto lèsto : es richo e armouniouso ; li Troubadour l'an rendudo celèbro. D'autre caire pòu èstre counsiderado coume lengo morto despièi que lou dialèite dóu Nord a pres sa plaço ; farié dounc ges de jalous. Si raport emé lou latin, lou francés, l'italian, l'espagnòu, n'en rèndon l'estùdi facile. Perqué sarié-ti pas chausido pèr religa li nacioun ? E poudrié belèu pu mau faire.Lucian Geoffroy, Mis veiado, Paris, libr. Dumoulin, 1869. Citat dins Armana prouvençau per 1870, telecargadís sus archive.org (http://www.archive.org/details/armanaprouvena186871fluoft). La primièra lenga qu'aguèt un resson internacional foguèt lo volapük, propausat en 1879 by Johann Martin Schleyer. En 10 annadas espeliguèron 283 clubs volapüquistas pel monde. Pasmens, lo succès de la lenga li faguèt pèrdre son unitat, e desapareguèt en qualques annadas, daissant la plaça liura a l'esperanto, presentat en 1887 per Ludwik Lejzer Zamenhof. L'ido, presentat en 1907, èra una refòrma de l'esperanto. Finalament, en 1951 apareguèt l'interlingua, òbra de l'International Auxiliary Language Association. Lo loglan (1955) e sos descendents constituisson un retorn pragmatic cap a las tòcas primadièras d'una lenga a priori, moderada per la sofracha d'utilizabilitat de las lengas auxiliaras. Pasmens totas las lengas a priori modèrnas an pas qu'un nombre reduch d'usancièrs.. Las lengas artisticas, elaboradas dins l'encastre de la produccion literària o sonque per de rasons esteticas, sens cap de recèrca utilitària, comencèron d'aparéisser dins la literatura premodèrna (dins Pantagruel, e dins l'Utopia), mas comencèron a èsser construchas seriosament al començament del sègle XX. Se pensa que la primièra ficcion del sègle XX amb una lenga construcha es A Princess of Mars d'Edgar Rice Burroughs. Lo primièr a desvolopar una familha de lengas construchas foguèt Tolkien. Aqueste foguèt tanben lo primièr universitari a discutir de las lengas artisticas: ne parlèt en 1930 a un congrès esperantista coma un vici secrèt (A Secret Vice). A costat, la lenga nòva (Newspeak) d'Orwell èra mai una parodia de lenga auxiliara que non pas una lenga artistica. A la debuta del sègle XXI, es vengut comun dins los romans de sciéncia-ficcion o de fantasia de conténer de tròces de lenga construcha, mai rarament de lengas construchas complètament descrichas. Se vei per exemple dins los filmes e las serias televisadas Star Wars, Star Trek, Stargate SG-1, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, o la seria Myst de jòcs sus ordinator. L'exemple mai conegut es la lenga klingon, de la seria Star Trek, qu'a un vocabulari e de règlas complètas de gramatica. Las lengas construchas en occitan Se tròban pas gaire d'exèmples de lenga construcha dins la literatura occitana. * Dins Lo libre (1993), Cristian RapinC. RAPIN, Lo libre, Princi Negre, 1993 parla de lengas, mas la clau es de cercar del costat de l'occitan e del francés. * Dins La pèira d'asard (1990), Joan Claudi ForêtJ. C. FORÊT, La pèira d'asard, IEO, 1990 utiliza una reconstitucion d'occitan ancian. * Dins Heisei (1994), Joan Francés BlancJ. F. BLANC, Heisei, Princi Negre, 1994 fa allusion a una lenga sortida de l'occitan ambe d'elements bascoïdes (utiliza lo mot basco godaric per parlar dels soldats). Sul wèb, trobam dos exèmples d'occitan modificat, per Joan Francés Blanc : * l'akitan utilizat dins lo jòc Vexillium es d'occitan amb un vestit grafic leugièrament diferentSit d'Akitania Berria : http://akitania.berria.free.fr/akitania.html * l'aquitan (lenga construcha) esboçat per un roman inacabat, La nuech de Chasluç, es un occitan regularizat ambe de manlèus a l'anglésFòra linha, mençonat sus http://www.langmaker.com e dins lo document en linha (http://www.philol.msu.ru/~sidorova/files/conlangs.pdf) М.Ю. Сидорова, О.Н. Шувалова, ИНТЕРНЕТ-ЛИНГВИСТИКА: ВЫМЫШЛЕННЫЕ ЯЗЫКИ Se discuta tanben de saber se d'unas formas d'occitan comun (estandard, referencial, panoccitan) constituisson de lengas construchas. Cal puslèu aicí parlar de lengas planificadas. Referéncias